Fairy Tail: Fang of Lighting
by helenGet
Summary: Magic, fairies, books of fairy tales, she read the stories sure, but she never believed them, after all life, reality is harsh and unforgiving, until her own world got turned upside down...she never asked for this...no really she didn't.


Magnolia Year X 781

Its been a year since I died and come here. I never though that I would be the one who will die like this.

My life, my 'old' life was boring as hell, the repeated circle, you wake up and go to work, after you go home, eat and sleep, and do it all over again. That was my life. I did not have any friends, I was always a loner, I prefer it that way. Until the day I tried to save a little kid from a bus, than everything changed.

I remember the way I pushed her out of the way of a bus and got hit instead, the pain was pure agony, it was only just a moment but then I felt nothing at all. Just pure nothingness.

I was floating in this blackness. I wanted my life to be different, more exiting, I always wanted to travel around. Until this white light covered me, and next time I open my eyes, I am on the ground in some kind of forest.

I was so confused, for one moment I though I was in haven, until I felt this pain all over my body, as if electricity was inside me, all I remember was that I was screaming and wanting the pain to go away, I opened my eyes I saw lighting coming from my body, my hands was covering in blue lighting. I saw a circle under me glowing blue, and lighting was coming from it, and into me. I could feel it in my body, shifting and moving, as if it was alive. It hurts so much, there was burns on my hands and feet, my clothes were ripped and burned. I screamed and screamed until my voice was gone, and I could not scream anymore. I blacked out. Next thing I open my eyes, it was raining, I could feel drops of rain on my skin, I was shaking, I tried to get up, and fall, I did not know where I was, or what happened to me, I took a look at my arms and they were burns, I needed help, so I started walking, slowly, I don't remember how far I walked, but I reached a village, I remember how I made it to the village until I blacked out once more.

When I come too, I was in some kind of a room, on the bed, I tried to look around, and I could see a bowl of water and a cloth on a table, someone must have helped me, but who or where they are I did not know. I looked down at my hand and they were covered in a bandages, then I saw lightning coming out of my fingers, I did not know what was going on, I panicked and more lightning come out of my hand, I screamed, until I felt a unknown hand on my forearm and voice telling me to take a deep breath, and count to ten, I did as the voice said, and started to feel myself calm down. But it was a not long before I started to panic again when I saw the person in front of me. The blue hair, and that mark on his face…I know this man, but it was imposible, there was just no way, no way that he could be real.

That day I understood, that I was in deep shit. Now I understood where I was, why my hands were burning, why lightning coming out of my arms, now everything made sense and yet it was so scary that I fainted once again.

When I opened my eyes again, it was midnight, a light from fireplace lighted my room, I did not move, because I know that he was there and watching me. I needed a plan, there was just no way I can tell him about myself. No way. What should I do? What the fuck should I do?

I could feel his gaze on me. I did not know what to do. But there was one thing that I know, he helped me, treated my wounds. It might not even be him right? Perhaps its one from Adolas? What year is this anyway?

I know it was fruitless to fool him, he knew I was awake, yet he said nothing, just watching me. I ignored him as I looked at myself, I could feel myself naked under the sheets, I ignored that too, My hands were still in bandages. How am I still alive? And How can I Go back home?

Its time to get some answers, and answer some questions, but something in me tell me not to talk. So I turned my head to look at him, our eyes connected, and held. His stare was intense, but I was not going to look away, I don't want him to know that I am afraid. Good thing that I always played poker, since my poker face is perfect.

''Thank you.'' I whisper to him softly. He nodded his head at me, not saying a word to me. He stood from his chair and started to walk towards the door, but I can't let him leave, not now, he need to help me, I don't know anything about magic, and he is the only one here that I kind of know.

I sit up suddenly my sheets falling off as I throw my bandaged arm towards him, and scream for him to help me. That day changed everything.

My life is about to change and I am afraid.

From there things got only more intense as time went by, the training and the agony from it, I still can remember so vividly. For month I trained and trained it was all my life then, until one day he just left in the night and never come back, from there on I was on my own, there was still time until all of it started, I always wanted to see the world, and this was my chance and I took it.

I travel around the Fiore Kingdom, saw many things, and got in a lot of trouble with some dark guilds, helped some people, doing good things and it made me feel good, few moths passed by as I travelled, with only my clothes on my back and a golden spear at my side. The spear was a gift to me from one of the locals who was in trouble, he give it to me as a reward for saving his family, it was a magic spear, it looked like it was made of a glass, it even looked like a lighting bolt with red runes over the handle. But just because I have a spear does not mean I know how to use it properly, so I trained with someone who could, and the result was great.

So the years pass me by as I travelled, while I was out there helping people, my reputation started to get know, people called me the Lighting Fang. That what they called me now, why I do not know. They usually call me that than my real name, and it fine with me.

Anyway, speaking of the past is all good and all, but this is how my story really began.


End file.
